


The Silent Cycle

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely speak on nights like this. When their lips meet it's something more and something less than it actually is.</p><p>All the things they need to say, all the things they want to say have been said. There have be hurtful, horrifying words that have been hated because of the truth behind them and believed because of the person speaking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from an airport in Orlando! 
> 
> And I've got some great prompts to work on from tumblr for the flight to New York!

\---

They rarely speak on nights like this. When their lips meet it's something more and something less than it actually is. 

All the things they need to say, all the things they want to say have been said. There have be hurtful, horrifying words that have been hated because of the truth behind them and believed because of the person speaking them. 

Those words don't matter as much as they used to know. Actions, after all, speak so much louder than words ever could. Like a knife to the neck when they first met. Or a kick in the balls after a long and painful fight between people that should be brothers, yet aren't.

Both of them know that this isn't right. 

They shouldn't be staling kisses and touches after long nights in the dark. They know, logically, that they should hate each other. They know all of this, and yet. And yet they do not care. There is something that attracts them to one another, something that keeps pulling them back together, no matter what the reason. 

They fight, yes. 

But not really. 

These are the times they pull apart, turning in different and exactly the same direction as each other. 

Neither speak at these times either, they know they will be together agin. Somehow, somewhere they will pull back together. 

They know even as they leave, their lips will meat again. They will smile for each other and they will fight for the others survival. 

They know all of this. 

And yet it continues. This cycle. 

In truth, neither of them want it to stop. 

\---


End file.
